Chocolat chaud
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Voyez comment une seule recette réussie peut réuinir toute une famille, pourtant très différente... Fic pour le défi, Un peu de gaieté s'il-vous-plaît, du forum Sauvagement Sexy,par Victory87! Reviews svp? J'ai fais un gros gros effort pour le joyeux! XD


**Chocolat chaud**

**Salut à tous! Voici ma troisième Fic en l'honneur du défi, Un peu de gaieté s'il-vous-plaît, du Forum Sauvagement Sexy! Celle-ci sera vraiment joyeuse, promis! **

Un homme caressa la courbe douce de la hanche de sa femme, et le gémissement ne tarda pas à retentir. Elle se retient, sachant pertinemment que son fils de 4 ans dormait dans la chambre d'à côté. Elle se doutait aussi que sa sœur allait encore le réveiller, à cause de ses gémissements, beaucoup moins subtils que les siens. Narcissa avait le cœur trop bon. Elle n'aurait jamais du accepter que Bellatrix loge chez elle à cause d'une ridicule chicane de couple, entre elle et son mari! Elle soupira, puis repoussa Lucius lentement, en entendant les pleurs de Drago. Le père de ce dernier remonta ses baisers jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille de la jeune mère, mordillant et torturant le petit bout de peau entre ses dents.

- Ne te lève pas, Cissy. Bellatrix ira…

- Mais tu es fou? Tu sais très bien qu'elle s'envoie en l'air!

- Et on pourrait nous aussi…

- Lucius, tu sais très bien que je suis une mère avant d'être une épouse! Tes maîtresses le prouvent!

Elle se releva, frustrée, mais sentit 2 mains lui retenir les hanches et la tirer vers l'arrière. Elle atterrit dans les bras de son mari, qui lui parla, outré…

- Narcissa Malefoy, tu va m'écouter!

Narcissa Malefoy… Comme elle aimait l'entendre prononcer ce nom de famille avec son propre prénom! Elle se sentait femme…

- Je n'ai pas de maîtresses! Je te le jure, crois-moi…

- Lucius, on fait l'amour une fois par mois, et encore moins depuis qu'on a eu Drago… Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as jamais eu une aventure, c'est impossible.

- Ne me croit pas alors, mais durant notre mariage, je n'ai embrassé et fais l'amour qu'à toi.

Elle retourna sa tête, fixa ses yeux. Elle y vit l'éclat de franchise qu'elle y cherchait, sourit puis embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres. Narcissa se releva du lit, passa rapidement sa chaude robe de chambre d'un bleu pâle, puis s'engagea dans le couloir. En passant devant la chambre de Bellatrix, elle entendit un cri atteignant un décibel un peu trop élevé à son goût… Elle entra sans même cogner. Après tout, n'était-elle pas chez elle?

Elle pénétra dans la pièce, toute sombre. Un orage éclata à l'extérieur, et un éclair illumina le visage de sa sœur pendant un moment. Elle avait la tête penchée vers l'arrière, les jambes écartées. Une silhouette sous les draps semblait embrasser son sexe, mais la blonde ne pu distinguer qui.

- Encore un, Bellatrix?

Elle se permettait de parler´comme ça, car sa sœur trainait chez elle bien des hommes pour rendre son mari jaloux. Ce qu'elle ne voyait pas, c'est que Rodolphus l'aimait, et qu'elle le tuait à petits feux…

- Cissy, dégage! Et non, pas encore un!

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu… Oh!

La tête ébouriffée d'une jeune femme sortit de sous les couvertures, sursauta, et vint se réfugiée contre la poitrine généreuse et accueillante de Bellatrix.

- Rassurée, Cissy? Allez maintenant, va t-en, c'est à mon tour…

Bella embrassa le cou de la jeune femme, puis fît un clin d'œil à sa sœur qui frissonna de dégoût en refermant la porte. Elle n'était pas homophobe, non. Mais sa la dégoûtait de voir sa sœur se dévergondée comme ça, avec la première adolescente en quête de sensations venue. Elle ne voulait même pas s'imaginer sa grande sœur au lit avec une femme, tellement l'idée la dégoûtait.

Elle en oublia même la jeune femme aux cheveux ébouriffés et à la poitrine parfaite quand elle entra dans la pièce et qu'elle vit son petit amour pleuré à chaudes larmes et tendre les bras bien hauts vers elle.

Narcissa s'approcha du petit lit puis pris dans ses bras Drago, qui colla sa tête dans le cou de sa mère. Il trouva vite l'odeur qu'il aimait tant, juste au creux du cou si fin.

- Pourquoi tu pleures, mon chéri?

- Tante Bella elle fait du bruit… Je veux pas qu'elle se fasse bobo! C'est pour ça qu'elle cri, hein, maman? Y'a quelqu'un qui lui fait du mal?

- Oh non… Non, Bellatrix a fait un cauchemar, mon amour. Je viens d'aller la voir, elle devrait aller mieux…

- Ohh! Tu es la plus gentille maman du monde! J'ai aussi peur de l'orage… Je peux dormir dans votre lit?

Papa ne sera pas content, pensa la blonde. Lucius qui rêvait d'une nuit seule avec elle… Elle eu un petit soupir. Sa ne lui aurait pas déplût de passer une nuit avec son mari...

- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire, mon chéri? Je vais aller te faire un bon chocolat chaud et je vais te lire ton livre préféré! Après, tu dormiras mieux… D'accord?

- Oh! Ouiiiiiiiiii!

- Bon, allons-y!

Elle sortit de la pièce et passa aux côtés de la chambre d'amis qu'elle prêtait à sœur. Narcissa entendit encore un bruit louche, puis frappa avec la paume de sa main contre la porte en hurlant :

- FAIT MOINS DE BRUIT! Tu as réveillée le petit!

Une voix suppliante lui répondit…

- Pardonne-moi, ma belle. MOI je ne suis pas assez frigide pour retenir mon plaisir…

Cissy grogna, puis passa la tête dans la porte de sa chambre pour, cette fois, parlé à Lucius. Il avait beau dire qu'il se foutait de son fils, la première question qu'il posa en se releva brusquement du lit le concernait…

- Il va bien?

- Bien sûr, regarde…

Elle ouvrit un peu plus grand la porte et le papa inquiet pu voir son petit garçon agrippé à sa maman…

- Maman va me faire un chocolat chaud, avoue un Drago tout fier de lui.

- Les chocolats chauds de maman sont les meilleurs du monde! Je peux en avoir un moi aussi?

- Bien sûr, mais descend avec nous…

- Je vais mettre quelque chose et je vous rejoins…

Il souffla un baiser qu'il envoya à son fils qui fît semblant de l'attraper dans son petit poing dodu et de le coller contre son cœur en pouffant. Narcissa descendit les escaliers de marbre froid lentement, regrettant de ne pas avoir enfilées ses pantoufles… Arrivée au bas des escaliers, elle tourna à gauche dans la cuisine, puis déposa son fils sur l'ilot au milieu de la pièce. Elle plaqua un petit baiser doux contre la peau sensible du front de Drago, puis s'affaira dans la cuisine pour préparer ses chocolats chauds légendaires.

- Mamaaaan? Tant Bella a dit un drôle de mot tantôt…

- Et elle a dit quoi?

- Frigide.

Narcissa figea, la cuillère en bois dans la main droite, stoppée dans les airs en plein mouvement.

- Tu… tu connais ce mot, Drago?

- Non, non… Mais je l'avais jamais entendu… C'est drôle! Frigide!

Il éclata d'un rire enfantin et la mère protectrice se calma. Seule la sonorité amusait son fils dans ce mot plein de sens plus sexuels les uns que les autres…

Quand l'odeur douce du chocolat commença à se répandre, on entendit des bruits de bagarre dans l'escalier. Des insultes, des cris, puis on distingua enfin :

- Lucius Malefoy, lâche-moi TOUT DE SUITE!

La mère inquiète reposa son ustensile au fond du chaudron noir, et fit signe à Drago de ne pas bouger. La scène qu'elle surprit était tellement hilarante, qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un rire des plus francs.

Son mari, assis sur sa sœur, l'écrasait dans les escaliers, un pied de chaque côté de la tête de Bellatrix. Il tenait ses cheveux vers le haut, puis lui cria, en riant :

- Dit pardon! Dit pardon!

- JAMAIS!

Elle se débattait, mais l'homme était plus fort qu'elle…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour l'amour?, s'exclama Narcissa après avoir essuyées les larmes de joie qui lui coulaient des yeux.

- J'ai sentit le chocolat chaud d'en haut, et je n'ai pas pu résistée!, expliqua la femme en se tordant sous son beau frère, mort de rire. Et quand je suis sortie de ma chambre, j'ai vu cet imbécile qui courrait jusqu'à la cuisine! J'étais certaine qu'il n'en resterait plus quand j'arriverai, alors je l'ai poursuivi…

- Mais je lui ai sautée dessus dès qu'elle a amorcée sa descente, finit Lucius à la place de sa belle-sœur.

- Relevez-vous, tous les 2. Vous savez très bien que je suis nulle en math!

- Et alors?

- Alors, j'en ai beaucoup trop fait, c'est évident!

Lucius se releva, Bellatrix le suivit de près vers la cuisine, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Elle prit quand même le temps d'essayer de se recoiffer, si un telle chose était possible, évidemment.

Narcissa versa dans 4 grandes tasses de généreuses portions de son délicieux chocolat chaud, et y rajouta une montagne de crème fouettée, osant même râper de petits morceaux de chocolats sur le dessus…

La famille, réunit dans le salon, dégusta le chocolat chaud de Cissy longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Drago finisse par s'endormir…

- Au fait, Bella, où elle est ton «amie»?, demanda naïvement la blonde.

- Elle a transplanée quand elle a comprit qu'elle ne valait pas plus à mes yeux qu'un de tes chocolats chauds, répondit nonchalamment Bellatrix en léchant avec application sa cuillère pleine de chocolat fondu, comme dans chaque fond de tasse de chocolat chaud qui se respecte.

L'orage hurlait à l'extérieur, mais le chocolat calmait toutes les peurs, apaisait les craintes, dérangeait les amantes en pleine action, faisant oublier à un couple amoureux le véritable but de leur soirée, endormait un petit garçon craintif… Mais surtout, il réunissait une famille…

**Et la fin… C'est pas assez gai? Pfff! Si y'en a un qui ose me dire sa je… je lui jette le chocolat chaud de Cissy en pleine figure tien! Reviews :D**

**Je vous aime!**

**Anna Bella ^^**


End file.
